1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to the detection of high-impedance faults in electrical power grids and, more particularly, to a self-propelled, automated, autonomic mechanical device which, when attached to a power network wire, travels along the wire and is able to recognize basic states of the wire and communicates the state of the wire to a control center.
2. Background Description
High impedance faults are costly, dangerous to the equipment and a threat to human life. There is a huge diversity of phenomena classified as high impedance faults. These include, but are not limited to, a downed line, a tree branch touching a line, a broken insulator, and improper installation. As a result, there is no accepted scientific knowledge about the nature of high impedance fault detection.
Electrical power grids are extremely complicated, making the detection and localization of a high impedance fault difficult and problematic. Current methods of detection include circuit breakers tripping, readout from meters at the substation by human operators, and a telephone call from someone who noticed a fault. Interestingly, the last of these methods, e.g., a telephone call, is the most common method by which faults are detected and located. There have been attempts to use local sensors that automatically make a decision and either raise an alarm or disconnect a part of the grid. These attempts have proven to be unsatisfactory due to the lack of processing power and the ability to flexibly adapt to the specifics of a particular environment.